Forum:Necros Project suggestions
For all your Necros wars suggesting needs. Keep them to your paticular setion. They don't fit into one, leave it on the Necros Projct talk page. Weapons Vehicles Tech Ships Craft UNSC Battleships Is the Yorktown-class Battleship a ship that could be used in the Necros project? And is a heavy assult varient of the Pelican is plasible for this project? SPARTAN-118 Nano-Bot Knife I had a funny little idea for a weapon. A knife (or a bullet fired from a rifle) enters a targets fleash with minimal damage (could also use like a syringe or somethin). The bullet or knife or srynge releases hundreds of thousands of nano bots (the bullet would be made of a collective of nano-bots) and the nano bots swarm to the brain. The nano bots would then copy all information in the brain cells, all the DNA, and beam it to some sort of computer off site (ship, base, whatever). Then once all information is scanned, they would release a 100,000 volts into the person's brain and fry it. Thoughts? Spartan 501 14:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Heh, sounds like something the Necros are gonna need >:] LOMI's Suggestions *M864 Warthog Difficult Terrain Vehicle ::The Snow Hog. Made to go over all sorts of arctic terrain. *M23 Mole Rapid Excavator ::A machine for excavating dirt. Can be used to undermine enemy structures, tunnel under enemy lines, or dig under a field for an explosive/collapsing trap. *M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System ::A small shotgun (like a sawed-off style one) so that you can move it easily in extreme-close quarters. Can't hold many shots though. *Type-1 Energy Shield/Sangheili “Elite Arm Shield” ::You know, that shield from the old trailers and the Graphic Novel *Type-24 Particle Rifle “Gravity Rifle” ::Used by Ameigh Broley *Type-3 Energy Weapon/Sabre “Energy Sabre” ::Used by Ameigh Broley *Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher “Needler Shotgun” ::A longer barreled Needler (shaped like a Shotgun) that fires about 15 needles at once. Must reload after 4 shots though. *Type-4 Energy Weapon/Pike “Ion Pike” ::Honor Guard Pike, just fleshed out *Type-5 Energy Weapon/Axe “Plasma Axe” ::A large axe, edged with plasma energy. Similar to the Mako Axe, now that I think about it. *Type-86 Gouger Ground Assault Aircraft “Brute Gouger” ::Brute equivalent of the Banshee. More about attacking than supporting. *Type-66 Heavy Assault Transport “Brute Crusher” ::Brute equivalent of the Shadow Well, that sums up my suggestions for tech. This was all the stuff I had planned to create that I deemed not already taken and worthy. Most will probably be given a no to, but I thought I'd throw it out there anyways. I'll hopefully have some more descriptions up soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I scratched out stuff i either have covered or just didn't like too much XD Seeing that we humans are pretty slow with technology, maybe there ain't much differences in technological innovations... (I thought in 26th century, there might be flying cars...I was wrong :( ...). So, just to summarise things up, old tech is still the same thing, they are just being updated. For example; MA5K only being updated by a few modifications after 100 years... Again, maybe those old articles can be useful after all.. For the most part, my new UNSC tech isn't deisgned to be paticularly new. Infact, an aweful lot of them are based on modern to WW2 era vehicles. However, some of them have been updated with weapons eixsting in halo universe (such as bubble shields, magnetic shielding, lasers, weapon technology adaptped from plasma) Well, at least you liked some of it. And I noticed an error above with the Brute Crusher: it is supposed to be an equivalent to the Shadow (though you probably guessed that). Well, I'd better get to work and flesh out those ones that could work. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) OK, all articles are linked too, and I'll work on them to make 'em worthwhile. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I have a possible idea or soemthin. So, its a weapon, the size of a submachine gun, that can fire four times. But it doesn't fire individual rounds. The entire front end is covered with individual barrels, and a single round is located in each barrel. There are 50-100 barells in all. When you press the trigger, a magnetic field instantly shoots all of the bullets of out the barrel, all as accurate as a gauss weapon (M99 Stancion) though not at such high speeds. It is capapable of putting several fist size holes in a target. To reload, you stick a boxy rectangular magazine ten centimeters high, three centimeters wide, and nineteen centimeters long into the stock of the weapon, and the bullets feed into the individual barrels. The weapon directs recoil downwards so as to reduce kickback and improve accuary. It looks similar to a modern day P90, but it has an ammo counter (4 red bars which darken once the shot is fired) and a screen monitoring the magnetic accelerators. Bigger versions could also be made. *I based it off metalstorm and a thing in CSI Miami called the vaporizer and haloized it a bit Spartan 501 16:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I was planning to use an upgraded versioon of my F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter, the F/A712D. Yes, I know it will be 50 years old by the tme of the Necros War, but the modern B-52 as been around for close to years simply because it is cheaper to upgrade the avionics than to design a new aircraft. SPARTAN 119 01:46, 27 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 For 501 :Its pretty unbalanced for a SMG. You'f have to carry a bulky power back for it and such. However, i do like the other functions of metal storm style weapons. Ever seen the metal storm mortar or the metal storm anti tank gun? If you can do one of those, i think that would be alot cooler. For 118 :Within the UNSC there are now superior fighters to it, that and the Scimitar is pretty unbalanced. Well, that, and I have a bomber design called the Scimitar XD Ok, its fine with me. Now that I think about it, it would need to have like a miniature ship reactor, and I don't think even a miniature ship reactor would fit into a P90 frame, no matter how much you miniatuarized it. Spartan 501 15:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't think I got an ansew on the battleship thing, so heres another idea: A UNSC Flagship. During WW2, didn't high ranking admirals and other high ranking people use BBs as their flagships for their fleets? er, sorry, i thoguht i replied to that but no to both the Yorktown-class and the Heavy Assault Pelican. I got a heavily modified Pelican for running gunship missions anyway, along with a Battleship. Though Flagship isn't a class, its jsut given to the name of the command ship of a group, which would usually be the largest tonnage/carrier within that fleet. Super Carriers or Dreadnaughts would be the flagships commanded by the highest officer. M49 MWS Ok, I got another one: the M49 Muli Weapon System. It is a relatively large weapon, and has three barrels. One is a barell for a 25mm grenade launcher. Another is a barel for an assult rifle, and another is a barrel for a LMG. It is a LMG that is more portable and can do a wider range of tasks. It has a large drum fed magazine for the LMG, a P90 style mag for the assault rifle barell, and of course a grenade for the nade tube. Spartan 501 13:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Ahh, this sounds pretty heavy and unwieldiy, effectivly carrying three guns. Indeed. Its meant to be mounted stationary or carried by heavy troops *cough*SPARTANs*cough* Spartan 501 04:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) FGM 598 "Atlatl" Missile Based on the modern Javelin missile, for details, click here Also, could I use updated versions of any of my other creations, an updated M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle and Scarab-Slayer Anti-Scarab Missile would definitely fill an unoccupied anti-heavy walker niche. SPARTAN 119 02:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I got the M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon and the modernized M41 for javelin esq tank destruction, using the new 102mm SABRE HEAT missile. The Canine missile can be loaded into the M41 instead, which is a hypervelocity kinetic impact missile for aircraft. As for the scarab slayer, i have the Komodo and the Tiger to deal with them. Suggestion Just to list articles that you can review. If they are applicable for Necros War, please tell me. *3rd Red Team *Hannibal-class Frigate *Goliath-class Cruiser *M701B Scorpion Heavy Artillery/ Battle Tank *M91 Bulldog Assault Vehicle *I've got room for four spartans in the project, maybe if nobody applies, or nobody applies with any good ones, you can submit them to the forum suggestion page. Also, you do realise Red Team is a Spartan team from the halo novels? I know the teams name is crimson, but this is just noted over the trivia entry. *I got a frigate class *I got a cruiser class *This tank kinda reminds me of the Tardis, i mean, where the hell does all the ammo, firing mechanisms, etc go? But notheless, i got larger calibre arty and larger calibre anti tank vehicles. *I abhor the idea of motorbikes and quad bikes or trikes armed with coaxial mounted guns. Ever tried doing it before? Cos it really doesn't work, no matter how hardcore Space Marine Bikers are. Hmm... seeing that most of articles are not that good for you, I'll just go with the normal faction...Is the Precursor still available for this event? Forerunners get overused a lot, so I'm bringing in 3 factions into the fight... Guideline on submitting ideas Okay seriously, if you want to try submitting something, pass it by me first and check the vehicles/weapons already there. And you all know how realistic i am, so something unrealistic is just gonna get panned by me. Also, ship ideas, use the name of a god that you can link to the ships purpose, animals for vehicles, for weapons use the UNSC Ordnance page for ammo. Don't try to invent a new cal, i got all the important ones. As for missiles and rockets, use the names of boney protusions designed for eating food or goring opponents, bony protusions for slashing the enemy or jsut things that don't make them feel too well, as per the Ordnance page. Some ideas A Light, wheeled, air defence vehicle, using STINGER Missiles or 40mm guns like the german wildcat, the urssian BRDM-2,M163 Vulcan from american, M53/59 from czechoslovakia or the Armoured Starstreak missile system for the Coyote class vehicle (use a animal beginning with a C that isn't stupidly hard to pronounce). No 'patriot' stlye systems, i already got the Wolverine and the Viper BAM for that. A dedicated gun tractor, a wheeled version and a tracked for the Coyote chassis. Uh, i don't have any for UNSC guns, thats all been done... Any Covvie ideas though, submit For starships, all factions need a tanker class ship, for carrying liquids across deep space. Any major and inspired ideas for other ships granted. Now, i've said this a million times but if you desperate to create a weapon, vehicle or ship, the Machina need stuff badly. Your more or less free to run riot with them, within the constraints of reality and physics. So, we can just pretty much anything for our Machina's? Just go crazy and custimize to no end if we like? Or are we supposed to make general weapons? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Antimatter Warheads I know a lot of my weapons have been rejected, but the I have yet another. An antimatter warhead for the TALON missile, similar to my late Human-Covie War Antimatter-Tipped Shiva Missile. BTW it is not godmodded because: *There aren't many available *They are expensive to produce *If the craft carrying the missile is destroyed near it's home fleet, much, if not all of the allied fleet will be annihiated, so it's only used when benefits outwiegh risks significantly (i.e defense of Earth, destruction of heavily shielded flagships etc.) SPARTAN 119 02:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 The idea of fleet destroying warheads is still pretty unbalanced. Besides, theres no 'desperate' needs... yet. Perhaps fleet destroying was a bit of a hyperbole on my part. When an Antimatter-Tipped Shiva Missile was deployed in the Human-Covie War, it destroyed the Assault Carrier Divine Vengeance and maybe a few nearby smaller ships (frigates etc), but not the whole fleet, most of it still arrived on Earth to begin excavating the "Ark". I also figured the Necros would have more than a few highly shielded capital ships. SPARTAN 119 19:06, 5 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 The parkster's ideas Here are some of my ideas, which i'm working on but could (and some will) also be created in the near future: *A SPARTAN 4 infobox, which has more detail in it than the previous infoboxes had. It could have what company/fire team the SPARTAN is in and extra info like granades or equipment. ' Status:' Not yet created. Theres no need really, the current one covers it *Specialist statuses mainly for SPARTANS (but mabye for other UNSC personel), such as CQB, marksman and heavy duty. This would ba a shceme of specialist statuses, which a user could freely give to their UNSC personel but has to be fair. They couldn't give them an expert status in all areas nor could they say that the UNSC personel just automatically got them: They would be limited to three or four specialist statuses per personel but the more then the less likey that the personel would be an expert in all of them. Also each specialist status takes a year to obtain (not in real time!) so in the halo universe the user will have to pick a year (or more), in which the UNSC personel will undertake the course. They won't have to write specifically about the course (but they can if they want!) but a brief explanation on why they did it will make it fit into the story of their lives. During this time period their personel is not allowed to undertake any non-asociated fanon, which lies on that specific time period. Status: In planning and early development. This is kinda overly complicated for something alot of people do anyway... *My SPARTAN 3 still needs to be accepted: SPARTAN-G002. When it has been evaluated could you please notify me. Also this SPARTAN undertakes a covert mission during the time of the necros war called OPERATION: TUNDRA BLITZ. This will be set on an icy planet where five spartan 4's go and destroy a commander of the Necros, therefore seriously damaging the Necros in that system. I am going to make this RP a good one and so i'm limiting spaces to three other users and me to keep it controlled. If you are interested then sign up blow. It's not a first come first serve basis; instead i'll personally choose the three users, which i think have excellent fanon. Also could people just sign with a link to their user page rarther than a signiture, to make things more organised. Status: In planning stages. Er, I'll help you sort this after 'Linna'. The parkster Comunications 15:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Sign up for my RP ---- Machina Heavy Tank I here's an idea for a Machina Heavy Assault Tank similar to the Tiger or my Human-Covie War-era Kodiak (also based on vehicle from Command and Conquer 3). take a look at the pic below Armament shown in pic: *Triple Barreled Cannon (105, 120, or 155mm) *FANG Anti-Tank Missile *some form of Plasma or Laser Weapon *Machine gun w/ laser sight *Triple Smoke Grenade Launcher Also, take a look at this six-legged Scarab-like Walker (again, C&C-based) Armament: *Forward-firing pulse-laser like weapon similar to Scarab main gun *6x 90mm cannon (one on each leg) SPARTAN 119 02:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 The triple barrled tank is cool, though lose the walker. I don't think the Machina can legitimatly pull off 'scrin' stuff. Ws is this whole Necros thing like C&C. I saw the video, which you composed as well, Ajax, which is very good but has only a small part of Halo footage. This seems a bit dodgy having other games assets brought into the halo universe. Just my opinion but despite that i like the tank idea! The parkster Comunications 13:06, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Well, we need a freshness to Halo, and with everybody working on this, I think we can pull it off pretty well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Why? Why are we doing this? I mean, the Necros is just more bang to bust, there is no connection to the Halo Universe, no Halo, or Forerunners, that's what Halo's about. This is just another faction, and you simply made people interested by saying they're the scourge of the universe, I mean, that's clushae and undenyably Covenant like. Hell, it even looks like the aliens from independence day. My real question is, why do we bother. If I started an evil flying duck of doom with lasers and made it a community project you wouldn't think for one second and join for the hell of it. And besides, We already HAVE a project, the whole Common Denominator thing, Dragonclaws (And RR) worked hard on the idea and script, and you just flushed it down the toilet, and started the whole Necros thing, with us doing all the work for you.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 19:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) You know O'malley, you don't like it, don't mess with it. Didn't I see you joining it too? What is it with you a dissing almost everything that happens. For one thing, we aren't sure what the Necros are just yet. They might be cool, and they might have a Halo connection we don't know about! Second of all, this doesn't even take place near Halo canon, so I say it's fine. And thirdly, RR and Dragonclaws were the only ones working on the machinama. You weren't, that's for sure. You had your own project. So just leave it or like it! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :If you don't know what they are, then why the hell are you joining it?! And also, I joined hoping this would have a connection of some sort, and apparently I was very wrong and dropped out. Ajax did nothing, he just put the idea. While RR and Dragonclaws put ALOT of effort into '''Denominator' (The script I mean), AND WE AREN'T GIVING THEM THE CREDIT THEY DESERVE!! I'd like to add that the Necros is a rip-off of the Independence day aliens, as far as I can see.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 20:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) '''Reply' This Necros is just another project which takes users from boredom (I bet everyone must been bored overtime). I think the whole concept is cool but at some point, O'Malley is right, we're drifting away from Halo Universe. I've seen several users started making very forward-into-the-future like 3157 A.D thingy and some making secret projects (I'm suspecting someone). This is kinda off topic: I've been waiting for the Common Denominator to come out. When is it gonna be out???? :At this rate...i'd say...never. Thanks to the ol Necros.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 20:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) You know, original, the Necros was just going to be the follow on for my existing fanon trilogy but then i stopped and though, at the sheer magnitude, why not turn it into a project? Why not get the community, allied as something? I had already passed it with the admins, who seemed to have no qualms about this project so i thought, why not, whats the worst that can happen? Honestly, I've worked hard to keep it within the Halo Universe by making few changes to the original players (i could of turned the UNSC into a facist empire, sending waves of laser toting, hover tank riding super human warriors into the battlefield, but i kept it almost cripplingly to simialr tech from the Human-Covenant War and i've tried to make the new factions not detract from the original players as much.). Besides, how have i impeded the creation of Common Denominator? Also, if anything, the Necros are inspired by the Strogg of Quake 3 fame and by the Necris of Unreal Tournament fame, along with other little bits and pieces, with one extremly important tie in with the Halo Universe. Actually, originally the Necros story was designed to be a tie up of the loose ends of Halo, like the fate of the Forerunners, Mendicant Bias, question left unanswered by the Terminals and the ARG and the eventual Fate of John. Now truthfully Malley, i've backed you up in fruitless arguements and shout outs with newbies, when really, i shouldn't of and I've never bothered to question your fanon because i trusted you. Now, can't you trust me? :What i'm trying to say is, how does this link into halo? The reason I respected LOMI's Hydra, is cause they tied in (Arch enemy of the Precursurs), Mabye tying them in by...saying they're a branch of the Precursurs, and were defeated but not dead, and wanted revenge by taking the sucsesors (Humans), mabye another enemy of the Forerunners? (Besides the Flood?)--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :It is linked, i can '''assure' you of that. The linkage is... heavy.. and important... and vital to the plot. Revealing it now would ruin the plotline, and i wish to keep it under wraps at least until it is time. :We inspirations for Necros! I'm surprised you weren't "assisinated" again. And from what I've picked up, O'malley, the Necros will tie in with the Precursors somehow. Perhaps in a similar way to my Intga (a dark mirror species). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Precursors? Your out by 1''' ancient, presumed extinct space faring species. Foreruners?! But they're dead! The Halos killed them! Oh great..... please don't say that the Forerunners tried to fight fire with fire. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) It's either the Forerunners, or something new. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) You have no idea how annoying this project is, Common Denominator held our attention, and you just had to cut in and add all this crap! Just because your an admin doesn't mean you could simply steal all the attention. I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY NON NECROS RELATED POSTS, NO TALK PAGES, NO USERPAGES, NO NAMESPACE FREE FROM THE NECROS (Besides the Not-canon-friendly ones) FOR TWO MISRIBLE MONTHS!!! I swear, there is no possible reason to tie this into Halo, as far as I can see, this is another faction...period. Hell I can't get any help for my machinima that '''I have been working on SINCE NOVEMBER 12TH!!!! AND NOBODY GIVES ME CREDIT!! THAT'S EVEN BEFORE THE "Machinima Anyone?" FORUM CAME UP!!! And the only ones halping me are JustAnotherGrunt and Matt256! AND EVEN THEY'RE OBBSESSED IN THIS PROJECT!! Forcing me to do ALL the fucking work!! ALONE!! ME! And I have worked on over 24 files on my computer alone on this machinima, And the only thing stopping help from coming, help I deserve, is ALL OF THIS!--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:02, 11 April 2008 (UTC) O'malley, as much as I respect you for being willing to attack the newbs and do the dirty work (which has GOT to be done, and earns a lot of grief) please shut up. Ok, sorry this project stole your thunder, and I am sorry that your partners arn't working to hard for you, but we wouldn't be so enthralled by it if it weren't for the fact that it is so well done. Connections to halo are everywhere in this thing. Ajax has worked really hard, one vehicles, weapons, equipment, tech, races, the whole nine-yards. I didn't really pay attention to Common Denominator, because in the grand scheme of things, I couldn't influence the plot of it much. This, I can actively work on, and actively have fun with. Maybe other people share my mindset as well. In the end, I don't think Necros stands in your way, as long as you just don't pay attention to it, and maybe find new people. Spartan 501 04:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Well sorry Malley for overtaking your '''Machinima' project with a fan fiction project. Perhaps you should take it to Halo Machinima Wikia where it probs should be at? But more to the point, I'm deeply sorry that my project has Halo Fanon enthralled by its depth, its intricacy, its detail and possibility for members to influence events. O'malley, Common Denominator is Dragonclaws and RR's project; we really can't affect it. Besides, there are only a few that really, really, really were interested in the machinama projects in the first place. Besides, the Necros Project is good for Halo Fanon; it gives us a new creative outlet without messing up the canon timeframe of Halo. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I belive in both sides of the story. True mabye this has nicked the "fame" of the machinima but then Ajax is right too. This is halo fanon and not halo machinima project and also, its easier for us to write than it is to set up a time on xbox live (which not all of us may have) to meet up and then plan stuff out and get it right. Besides the technicallities like capture cards and video editing on the PC are beyond some of us here. All of these resons are going to make the machinima project less popular but this DOESN'T mean that its any worse. If anything i think that the machinima has a better story line but its because the Necros is writen down infront of me, that it's easier tocontribute to. This is the same for many others. So both of you need to stop and think through the reasons of this problem, especially you O'Malley. You need to chill out. Nearly all of you comments are dissing someones work or having a an anger spree about something. This doesn't help. One bit. You need to calm down about things, take a step back, think and go about it the right way. And for the record, we do listen to you and respect your work, so try not to feel so hard done by mate, its only a video game (fan fic site)! The parkster Comunications 19:27, 11 April 2008 (UTC) You don't realize do you? This is exactly how that show Stargate SG-1 ended, they replaced the main villians (The Guald) with these idiots (The Ori), and that is what brought the show to its downfall. Thats whats happening! Hell you're even ripping of the Necris!! And the Transformers!! And independence day! YOU'RE NOT EVEN USING ANYTHING HALO RELATED! NOT EVEN THE WEAPONS!! OR SPARTANS!! You're fucking up the site! I have not seen a Halo related post since Febuary. 077 is right, that BlueAlpha01 guy is innocent, our articles make as much sense as his now. Why do I bother...this isn't even Halofanon anymore...and this time, im serious...this is what I feared... I'' saw it coming... Nobody listened... this is probably my last post.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:49, 12 April 2008 (UTC) 1 you obviously havent checked some of the newest articles lately to claim that there are nothing Halo related. 2 are you expecting pity here? you keep rambling about "my project this my project that" this is like the real world, if you dont keep up and entertain you get left behind. you just have to deal with it. 3 ajax has worked hard to set up all this and has kept it in the Halo world, yes he's added things but that's whats gonna happen anyways since we have no word about a halo 4 or anything. 4 he is using spartans just not as front line combat, spartan 2s and 3 are commanders and trainers *if im correct* of the new spartan 4s. 5 he doesnt use the weapons from the halo series because his timeline is half a century in the future...does the US Armed Forces of today use M1 Garands from WW2? 6 why do you bother? you dont like it than dont look or pay attention. all you're doing is causing trouble onto something that others want to give a shot at. Hollywood You know, I tried to ask you to come back the last time, this time though... i will not bother. As for me ripping everything off, partially true, i view this Necros Project as a massive tribute to everything that has influenced me, with Halo as the centre stage. Or more aptly, everything that has influenced me having some small or tiny part in the story, which is wholly Halo based. As for this notion of 'theres no weapons or spartans' notion, have you checked the IV program page? Or any of the IVs? They are going to do anything the missions IIs and IIIs did and a whole lot more. Or did you mean theres going to be no Spartans from Halo in it, because i can gaurentee you that Linda, Fred, Kelly, along with the IIIs mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx and the one time mentioned Cassandra have persisted, with them commanding and training the IVs, always at the front. Meanwhile, while yes, i have introduced new weapons and vehicles, alot of new weapons and vehicles, the old ones have persisted. The MA5 series, BR55, M6 series, M90 CAWS, AIE HMG, M41 LAAG, M68 Gauss Gun, M99 Stanchion, M7 PDWS and the M41 Missile Launcher have all persisted, with new updated versions that have improved upon their base design, most notably with the ability to modify them with additional equipment, much like modern military equipment and some updates to their technology that powers them. Infact, the only weapon i did replace was the M247 GPMG, circa Halo 2, because it sucked. The Spartan laser has still persisted as well, since there is no reason to change excellence. Along with that many of the existing Halo vehicles have persisted, with many more variant models, with the only three not making a comeback being the Sparrowhawk (though it may still make a return), the Cougar and the Rhino. The Sangheili armed forces have follwoed much the same path. Now if you don't like it, stop complaining. Nobody Cares So you ''did rip-off the Necris (Only more super god-modded), without giving credit...You really suck.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) O'Malley....give it up. Getting inspiration from is not the same as copying from. Like getting inspiration for a fall of government from a story about rome is not ripping off of the actual fall of rome. Spartan 501 01:43, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Inspiration? That's a lame excuse. He's ripping off everything about them (Including thier name) and not even giving credit.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) * So you ''did rip-off the Necris, Hell, YOUR EVEN RIPPING OFF THE NAME!! Without giving credit...You really suck, more than I give credit for. Not giving any credit violates rule number 3. * The Necros are God-Modded, admit it. * You did hardly any work on this. * You didn't put anything on the Necros page, and yet we are all working on a blind project. * You're replacing the Covenant, and the Flood, That's what Halo's about!! * The purpose of the Halo Universe, is to explore an Ancient alien race (Forerunners) and defend thier technology, you just fucked that up. * "Wiping the Galaxy clean of all fuckin life," That's it? * You, are gonna create the final fate of John, that's NCF, admit it. And if it isn't, you are an idiot for criticizing all the noobs that did that. * "Nothing can save us now," Greatest quote ever, bravo. (If your as dumb as I suspect, this is sarcasm) * Gain troops from our casualties, that's what the Flood does. * So what's your plan then? Replace the entire site with the Necros stuff? And Transform our imagination into yours? Or should I say Unreal's? YOUR TURNING THE SITE INTO THIS RIP-OFF FRAUD!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!!? * You said yourself "Factions are an excuse to God-Mod." * You always said Nogard was waaaaaaaaaay too god-modded, which was true, but you still called it that even after it was fixed. Your reaaally hypocritical. * Your probably gonna be an asshole and say: "Give up," but seriously, take a stand, don't deny it, what are you gonna say that will change the truth? Mmmm? No, im not complaining, im trying to get Halofanon back. Accept it, your fucking eveything up, And I know, You plan to ban me, silence me, get the only resisting one out.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:00, 13 April 2008 (EDT) * I would rather not have revealed my inspirationsfor the Necros earlier as it could potentially reveal what they are. Besides, I was inspired by two things of the Necris. Nanoblack and its ability to revive the dead (though my 'Necros Virus' will heavily differ in function, being only aesthetically similar to it in colour and the one ability of reviving the dead, it does not carry the other properties of nanoblack) and the reactions of those that have been 'necrified', though mostly inspired by Lauren of Unreal Championship two's fame, not Lauren of Tournament. I did use the vehicle designs as well, though the ideas and technology are radically different to those of the Necris. Truth is, Necris are not the main inspiration behind this, as you will see when it all 'kicks off' but infact, its more heavily inspired by the Strogg of Quake fame. * Yeah, they are god modded. The only time i have beleived in god modding is to create a strong enemy. IE the Covenant versus the UNSC. In this case, the Necros versus the UNSC, USR, Machina, Plainsfier etc * Check the category. :P * The page is lying safely in a word document, ready for when it is needed. Ie when I bring the 'First contact' to a close. * How can i legitimatly bring the Flood into it? They were rendered pretty much destroyed by the end of Halo 3, though saying that, whos to say they won't make a return? :P. As for the Covenant, what ever is left lives on as the 'Remnant' and the 'Pirates', the fractured remains of the Prophets and Brutes and the Jackals, respectivly. * Who said i am not doing that? Your the only one who has come to this conclusion ;] * Yeah, got a problem with it? * Actually, the others were NCF because the timing was whacked. John was still MIA by 2610. Notice the timing of the Necros War, 2616? * I'm trying to create a sense of 'hopelessness' for this War. If you can't understand the intricate nature of 'hopelessness' don't knock it. * And? The Flood also reproduces inside peoples bodies, like a Xenomorph from aliens, OMGZ HAXS * Replace the site? good grief no, I'm still tandem working on my Covenat-Human war story, though that acts as a prologue to the Necros War. * Indeed. * Meh, I've learned to live with it. * Change the truth about what? That the Necros have some ideas inspired by the Necris? That the Necros are godmodded? (20km long super dreeadnoughts FTW!), that this is a project designed for community involvement, that i have intentfully left 'holes' in things to hide the plotline and allow users to have their own input? Well if i be lying slap my arse and call me Ajax. Yours sincrely, * You could've at ''least said your taking "inspiration" from them, without revealing anything, since half of us don't know shit about the Necris. * So, your saying you could god-mod factions? Then why did you bug the Hydra, Nogard, Kashan (Yeah...that one's an exception, but still), and all the other villian factions. ** The strongest enemy? The Flood have already been specified to be the greatest. * You didn't create all those. And the ones you did make didn't look like alot of effort. * You made that up, there is no word document, and if there is, show us, or show us everything that won't spoil the plot. * Look, the flood are still active, on all other Halo rings (Especially Installation 05 *shudder*), but that's not the point. The point is, you are shamelessly getting rid of the Flood, from fanon, everything! That's precisley how the show Stargate SG-1 got screwed up, they replaced the villians with new villians, and everything got fucked up from there, and they at least showed the old ones a little bit. * I don't see any Halo. Hence the name of the whole damn series. * At least the Covenant made it a bit more, personal. The Necros are just being assholes, am I right? * Um, that's not my point, John, has been knocked into the Flood homeworld, and YOU plan to change that? * Hopelesness? The Human's were already hopeless with the Covenant, and the Flood, now thier panicking and bitching over a race of replicator-like guys...Alotta flaws here. * Yeah, not much of a difference in the two (Flood and Necros). * ...Sure you are. * So you're admitting your faction is an excuse to god-modded. No question. * Since when? This project? LOL * All you were saying was, give up, or shut up, take a stand fool. Keep going.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Oh my god...this is so tiring. Give it up O'Malley, the only reason we have joined and this project is working so far is because everyone likes the concept. Stop annoying everyone. Hate to be rude, esepecially to you, but give it a break. Spartan 501 22:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) O'malley, 'LET IT DIE!!!!' You don't like this project, then leave it alone. You know, you should at least let it grow for a little and if it never has any connection to the Forerunners, the Flood or the Halos, and I'll note that your the only person that seems to think this, then you can rant and rave all day long. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Sod off LOMI, you're not helping anything.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 17:02, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yo, o,malley, no reason to be uncivil man. I see what you're saying, but I also agree with Ajax. I LOVE to godmod enemies. It presents a challenge, an obstacle to over come. Plus, we don't even know what the planet is, and plus, with the existence of cities on that planet, no way in hell it's flood hell. He's not replacing the enemies, just bringing in a new faction, and he does give them credit for the concept. Plus, the flood haven't been specified to be the ''greatest, just the only thing the Forerunners actually feared. I'm sure Ajax has some crafty way out of that. But dude, there isn't exactly much room to be creative now. The trilogy has ended, and the only remote thing that we can write about is the inssurection or the rainforest wars/jovian moons campaign. It's just getting... boring now, and Ajax is trying to get us out of that slump that usually follows. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::All im asking, is to keep the Covenant and the Flood, your not even mentioning them, show them at least a bit, one villian is boring, Include the flood and Covies, even Stargate SG-1 included the Gu'auld a little bit after they introduced the Ori. You can't simply flush oldies outta the picture, or that would reaaaaaaaaaaallly fuck up the site. I'm starting to see your point, but that doesn't mean I've surrendered to your point of view.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 17:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::You can't exactly have the covies since they broke up, but, you can have the flood, which I'm sure that Ajax is going to include at one point... I'll talk to him on IRC or MSN. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:14, 15 April 2008 (UTC) O'Malley i understand you but can you just PLEASE, on the behalf of the majority of the Halo Fanon community: '''JUST WAIT AND SEE' This isn't a reasonably hard task to undertake but just chill. I knwo for certain truth that Ajax is going to bring back some old timers into this. It's logically inevitable! It doesn't take an einstein to work out where he's going with this! But in the unlikely event of him making this something completely un-halo related; then i'll kick my own face, bow down to your command and fight on side to bring back Halo. Until all is revealled we not need to argue but let our beautiful imaginations run wild with assumtions! The best thing you can do now, O'Malley, is hold on and see what happens. And just for the record, as the wise words of Take That once said: "Have a little... patience." The parkster Comunications 18:33, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I would like to point out here O'malley that the Halos still exist, and if faced with a seemingly unstoppable enemy, don't you think it's eventually going to come down to at least thinking of activating them? And Ajax has already discussed with 117649AR about the Forerunner machines, including hinting at the them on the Necros War page and including them in that trailer-movie thingy. They're coming back, and who could resist sending the Flood to devour the Necros as well? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Malley, you assume too much. I've announced little and you have already decided that the Flood aren't going to be in it, the Forerunners won't be in it and Master Chief is festering on 'Flood Hell'. Be patient. :Hold on! What do you mean that he is festering on "flood hell"? Last time I saw him; was floarting down to a random blue planet at the end of Halo 3. Have i missed something? Please inform: The parkster Comunications 19:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Point Defense Missile Batteries Another idea: An battery of spacecraft intercept missiles in a box launcher on the side of a capital ship, to engage fighters at greater ranges than a 50mm autocannon, SPARTAN laser or similar weapon. Might be a good addition to the Rajin-class destroyer armament. I have already designed a similar system for my ASGM-12 missile, I was hoping to use the AIM-11 CLAW for a similar purpose. Click here for details SPARTAN 119 23:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Heh, thats a pretty cool idea... I might work on a new missile for you to use for it though, put thats a pretty sweet idea. Drop Ships Just curious when we can get some information about the dropships since i think they'll be vital for the unit Sgt. Johnson and I are making. Also if you havent already thought of it I think the ones from BF 2142 would be pretty cool. Hollywood Well the velnerable Pelican Dropship and Gunship will return, along with the newer Advance gunship, which carries payloads to make air attack aircraft lbush. Along with that there is the Petrel Heavy Dropship which carries large cargo bays on magnetic clamps, either for deployment in the field or deployment of soldiers and heavy vehicles or for deployment of firebases/ CPs. Theres the gunship and command version of that. Then last but not least is the Gull, a small, nimble, though slow and poorly armoured mobile atmosphereic dropship that comes armed with a pair of door mounted, remote controlled 20mm rotary cannons and in some versions, a HOPE Launcher. More to info to come soon. aite cool look forward to seeing the articles Hollywood Hm.. This seems quite interesting. Doubt if I join but I'll keep an eye on it. --DecrepitValor 20:00, 17 April 2008 (UTC)